unbreakable_machine_dollfandomcom-20200223-history
Felix Kingsfort
|Name (Kanji) = フェリクス・キングスフォート |Name (Romaji) = Ferikusu Kingusufōto |Nickname = |Nickname 2 = |Nickname 3 = |Nickname 4 = |Nickname 5 = |Epithet = Cannibal Candy |Epithet 2 = |Epithet 3 = |Epithet 4 = |Epithet 5 = |Gender = Male |Age = 19 |Height = |Year = 3rd Year |Rank = 4th/1236 |Registration Code = Valkyria |Classification = Human |Classification 2 = Puppeteer |Classification 3 = Magician |Classification 4 = British Noble |Classification 5 = |Professor = Percival |Occupation = Student |Occupation 2 = Chairman of the Disciplinary Committee |Occupation 3 = |Occupation 4 = |Occupation 5 = |Affiliation = Walpurgis Royal Academy of Machinart |Affiliation 2 = Disciplinary Committee |Affiliation 3 = Gauntlets |Affiliation 4 = Rounds |Affiliation 5 = |Family = Walter Kingsfort |Family 2 = Unnamed mother |Family 3 = Unnamed younger brother |Family 4 = Unnamed younger brother |Family 5 = Unnamed younger sister |Family 6 = |Family 7 = |Family 8 = |Family 9 = |Family 10 = |Automaton = Eliza |Automaton 2 = Lion-like Automaton |Automaton 3 = Unknown automaton |Automaton 4 = Unknown automaton |Automaton 5 = |Automaton 6 = |Ability Name = |Ability Name 2 = |Ability Name 3 = |Voiced By = Yūki Kaji|Yuuki Kaji |Voiced By 2 = Ian Sinclair (voice actor)|Ian Sinclair |Light Novel = Volume 1 |Manga = Chapter 5 |Anime = Episode 2 |Audio Drama = |Video Game = Facing "Burnt Red" }} is a character of the ''Unbreakable Machine-Doll series. He is a British noble, puppeteer, and magician from the House of Kingsfort; the eldest son of Walter Kingsfort, studying at the Walpurgis Royal Academy of Machinart as a third year student; his known automata are Eliza and Lion-like Automaton. Felix is a member of the Gauntlets, one of the Rounds, ranking 4th. His registration code is |Gin Yari no Otome (Varukyuria)|lit. "Silver Speared Maiden"}}. Felix is a member of the Academy's Disciplinary Committee and is its Chairman, a vital cornerstone within the Academy's autonomy. He originally planned on using Raishin Akabane to defeat the person whom he incriminates of being Cannibal Candy; Charlotte Belew . Felix is revealed to be the true |Majutsu Kui (Kanibarukyandi)|lit. "Magic Devourer"}}, along with Eliza, being the mastermind behind the series of incidents of cannibalised automata and missing people. After he lost in battle to Raishin, Edward Rutherford publicly denounced him, exposed the crimes he committed, and expelled him out of the Academy. Etymology Name Registration Code |Gin Yari no Otome (Varukyuria)|lit. "Silver Speared Maiden"}} Epithet Cannibal Candy |Majutsu Kui (Kanibarukyandi)|lit. "Magic Devourer"}} Appearance Felix is a young and very handsome boy, with always a friendly smile on his face, that when one squinted, he would almost look like a beautiful girl and has a voice that has a distinct and clear quality, sounding like an exceptional stringed instrument. He has a fair complexion, an average built body, and a tall height. Felix has beautiful smooth short straight golden blond hair, with layered spikes below and right side parted left side swept bangs, has pale blue eyes, and has a mole below right his right eye. He wears a student uniform composed of a tailored standing collared single-breasted black waistcoat fastened with three small gold buttons vertically lined at his left over a tailored collared long sleeved white dress shirt, with gray cuffs, a pair of fitted grayish brown trousers, and a pair of dark brown shoes together with the Disciplinary Committee armband on his left arm that is a sparkling gold trimmed army green armband that has the Disciplinary Committee's symbol, a gold trimmed navy blue pentagon, with a small red circle at its top centre part, the word [Censor], in a refined calligraphic script, woven with gold thread at its centre and a white swirl design at each of its side. In the manga, Felix also wears a student cloak that is horizontally lined below his shoulder level with a stripe and has a trimmed high collar, military shoulder straps, and a vertical trimmed enclosure, with two buttons parallel on each of its side below the stripe. He has a student formal cloak that, in the anime, is a high collared black coat that is horizontally lined below his shoulder level with a gold stripe and has a gold trimmed collar, gold trimmed military shoulder straps and a grey vertical trimmed enclosure, with two gold buttons parallel on each of its side below the stripe, and in the manga, is a coat that has a trimmed collar, military shoulder straps, a vertical trimming at each of its sleeves, cuffs and a vertical trimmed enclosure, with two unfastened buckled belt straps. Felix is a member of the Gauntlets, one of the Rounds, and as a qualifier, he wears a pair of pearl-white (dark brown) first-class silk fingerless gloves, that shimmers with a brilliant lustre under the light, with a diamond-like shape opening and a crisscross strap detail on its top, fastened at its cuff with a gold snap. On the cuff of one of his gloves are the words, [Valkyria], in a refined calligraphic script, woven with beautiful gold thread. Felix is a member of the Disciplinary Committee, and as a member, in the anime and in the light novel, he wears a Disciplinary Committee uniform composed of a black peaked cap, with a gold stripe between its crown and its peak and a gold button at each of the side of its lower front part by its peak, and a flared high collared black cloak that has gold trimmed black military shoulder straps, with a gold button at each of its tips, trimmings from the collar to the part below the shoulder area, a maroon strap strapped into each side of the collar and into the first of the three holes at its top centre right part by its opening and a parallel hole at its top centre left part by its opening tied into a single ribbon at its left, with its strap dangling, enclosing it, and a blue badge, with a gold lion symbol at its centre, at its left over the student formal cloak and uniform whenever he is on duty. Personality Felix is a sly person who often hides his ulterior thoughts and motives with a benevolent and guileless appearing wile smile and by talking in artful ways such as in metaphorical or jesting manners of speeches, but nevertheless expresses his true character of being forthright, even sometimes remarking a frank remark as a taunt or a sarcasm. He is an imperturbable person who is not easily excited, even by sarcasms. Felix is a guileful person who is willing to use underhanded and unscrupulous ways to attain his goals. Background Chronology Facing "Cannibal Candy" Magnus was crossing the street along with his two automata when Raishin burst out of the Cafeteria, called out to Magnus, and then announced to him that he had something to give him. In a split second, Raishin was then surrounded by Magnus' Squadron. He clarified to Magnus that he only wanted to give him a gift. Magnus then commanded his Squadron to withdraw. Hotaru took the small bottle from Raishin and gave it to Magnus who thanked him and left along with his Squadron. After Magnus left, Felix suddenly applauded Raishin and then greeted him. He asked him if he could talk with him for a moment, and Raishin complied. Felix and Raishin headed into the Cafeteria to Charlotte's table. Felix then requested Raishin to work with him, but Raishin swiftly refused. Felix was insistent, offering Raishin an entry qualification as a deal. Dusk, inside the Disciplinary Committee Chairman’s office in the Central Auditorium, Felix was about to prepare the tea when Raishin had Yaya prepare it instead. He and Raishin then discussed about his proposal. Suddenly, Eliza burst into the office and called out to Felix to report to him that there is another case of devoured automaton. Felix then called out to Raishin to come with him and check out the scene. Evening, at the grove of trees behind the Machine Technical Vocations Building, Charlotte, with Sigmund resting on top of her cap, was onlooking the scene when Felix, Eliza, Raishin, and Yaya arrived. Felix, along with Eliza, entered the grove of trees, and after, called out to Raishin who, along with Yaya, then entered it as well, saw Morning Star Wielder's dead body, and gave his observations about it, which Felix confirmed. Raishin then inquired about its identity, and Eliza answered that it might probably be Morning Star Wielder. Raishin was about to consult Charlotte about it, but Charlotte turned away. Raishin tried stopping her, but Charlotte forced controlled Sigmund to bite Raishin. After she left, Felix intervened and then asked Raishin if he was finally going to accept his proposal, but Raishin replied that he will think about it. Felix then returned back to the scene. Nine in the evening, inside the Disciplinary Committee Chairman’s office in the Central Auditorium, Felix was preparing a contract when Eliza came to the office to report to him that Raishin had accepted his proposal. He gave Eliza the contract he had just made and asked her to give it to Raishin. Felix then announced his aim of defeating Cannibal Candy before the Night Party commences. The next day, evening, at a garden, as Raishin arrived at the scene, Felix recognised him and greeted him. Raishin asked Felix what happened, and Felix answered that there is another case of devoured automaton and asked him if he wanted to see it. Raishin assented, and Felix guided Raishin inside the garden. Suddenly, Charlotte interposed. Felix greeted Charlotte and sharply commented on her date with Raishin, but before Charlotte could defend herself, Felix interposed, showing Raishin the dead body of the devoured automaton. Charlotte briefly looked upon Gray-haired Boy and then turned away, but Felix suddenly interposed, gave her an advice, and informed her that he will stop courting her, making her shocked. Charlotte then was about to defend herself, but Felix interposed, asking her to leave, remarked for them not to see each other, and then turned away. Facing "Elf Speeder" Facing "Rosen Kavalier" Other Appearances Manga Appearances Unbreakable Machine-Doll Scene 03 Unbreakable Machine-Doll Scene 07 Video Game Appearances Facing "Burnt Red" Abilities Equipment Relationships Charlotte Belew Felix addresses Charlotte as Charl. He was initially steadfastly courting her, repeatedly asking her on a date with him despite being repeatedly declined by her, but withdrew due to misconstruing that she chose Raishin over him. Raishin Akabane Lisette Norden Eliza Felix's automaton. Appearance Gallery Felix's Full Appearance.png|Felix's full appearance in the anime. Felix in a Disciplinary Committee Uniform.png|Felix in a Disciplinary Committee uniform in the anime. Felix in a Disciplinary Committee Uniform LN.jpg|Felix in a Disciplinary Committee uniform in the light novel. Character Art Design Felix Kingsfort's Anime Character Profile Blu-ray and DVD Vol.VI Booklet I.jpg|Felix Kingsfort's anime character profile in the Blu-ray and DVD Vol.VI booklet. Trivia Quotes * (To Raishin, from Volume 1) “Join me, Raishin. Become my ally and fight alongside me in the Night Party, and I’ll overlook this incident. I’ll even guarantee Charl’s safety. And of course, just like I promised you from the very beginning, I’ll see to it you get an entry qualification—” References Category:Unbreakable Machine-Doll Characters Category:Humans Category:British Category:House of Kingsfort Category:Nobles Category:British Nobles Category:Puppeteers Category:Magicians Category:Walpurgis Royal Academy of Machinart Category:Students Category:Disciplinary Committee Category:Rounds Category:Gauntlets